1. Field of the Invention
The present, invention relates to a robot system and a method for operating a robot system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-000669 discloses a robot system (working articulated robot system) including a dual-arm robot and a camera fixedly mounted to a first robot arm of the dual-arm robot. The robot system according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-000669 is so formed as to take images of a work that is being grasped by a hand unit mounted on the first robot arm of the dual-arm robot by the camera mounted to the first robot arm while rotating the work and detect a mark on the work.